El mayor tesoro
by ageha-rbn10
Summary: La destrucción indiscriminada de un pueblo pacifico se lleva con sigo muchos habitantes... excepto tres. La era pirata está llegando a su fin y estos supervivientes se adentran en ella. ¿Lograrán conquistar el mayor tesoro?
1. Toda historia tiene un principio

**Capítulo 1: TODA HISTORIA TIENE UN PRINCIPIO**

**-¿?:** Fama, dinero, poder… todo esto y mucho más prometió el Rey de los piratas el día de su ejecución pública a quien encontrase el tesoro más grande del mundo, su tesoro, el One Piece. Pero eso ocurrió hace ya 15 años, y desde entonces los piratas han buscado con ansias ese tesoro tan preciado sin fortuna… "Yo también quiero ese tesoro" me decía constantemente cuando era pequeño y leía ese libro, hace diez años.

**-¿?:** ¿Y tú qué crees que es el One Piece?

**-¿?:** No lo sé. Debe de ser algo muy grande para que tanta gente lo haya estado buscando durante 25 años.

**-¿?:** Y qué lo digas.  
Toc, toc, toc. Alguien llama a la puerta de la sala.

**-¿?:** ¿Quién es?

En la casa se hizo el silencio.

**-¿?:** ¡¿Quién es?

!El silencio continuaba siendo absoluto.

**-¿?:** Es raro que nadie conteste, debe ser un forastero.

Biri biri biri, biri biri biri. El móvil que tengo en la mesa suena insistentemente.

**-¿?:** Cógelo.

**-¿?:** Eres un vago. Sí, ¿quién es?**-** ¿Rubén eres tú?

**-¿?:** No, ¿qué pasa?

**-** Debéis huir de la aldea, ¡corréis todos peligro!

Pip pip pip.

**-¿?:** Han colgado…

**-Ruben:** Pásame el teléfono, ¿Quién era?

**-¿?:** No lo sé, dijo algo de que debemos huir de la aldea y no sé qué de que corríamos peligro, toma el móvil.

**-Ruben:** ¿Y no te dijo quién era?

**-¿?:** Qué n…

¡Pum! Algo golpea la puerta de casa con gran fuerza, una y otra vez, como si quisieran tirarla abajo.

**-Ruben:** Corre, vamos a ver quién da esos golpes a la puerta.

Los dos corremos escaleras arriba para llegar a la segunda planta de la casa y miramos por la ventana si hay alguien intentando reventar la puerta.

**-Ruben:** ¡Mira! ¡Hay una gran columna de humo que parece que sale de las primeras casas del pueblo!

¡¡PUM!! Alterados por la gran fogata, nos damos cuenta de que alguien ha entrado en la casa por la fuerza.

**-¿?:** ¡¡Corre, tenemos que salir de aquí como sea!!

**-Ruben:** Vayamos por la ventana de mi habitación. ¡Rápido!

Salimos de la habitación donde nos encontramos y vamos a mi habitación, que está en frente, solo separada por un pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás nuestro.

**-¿?:** ¿Podremos saltar?

**-Ruben:** Claro, solo es una segunda planta y debajo está el jardí rápidamente los pestillos de la ventana de mi habitación.

**-¿?:** Corre Ruben, se oyen los pasos de alguien que viene hacia aquí.

¡Zas! La ventana se abre de golpe gracias al fuerte aire que hay hoy.

**-Ruben:** ¡Salta!

Mientras mi amigo salta por la ventana, alguien empieza a dar golpes a la puerta de mi habitación para entrar.

**-¿?:** ¡Vamos Ruben, baja ya!

Pongo un pie fuera de la casa y salto, y justo cuando mi cabeza está a punto de perder de vista la habitación, alguien consigue romper la puerta. Tiene un pañuelo en la cabeza de color negro y unas gafas de sol amarillas.

**-Ruben:** ¡Au!

**-¿?:** Tendrías que haber saltado más a la derecha.

**-Ruben:** Ya lo sé… - digo mientras me toco la pierna, adolorida por el golpe con el duro suelo.  
El hombre que vi en la habitación asoma su cabeza por la ventana y dice alguna cosa a la chaqueta negra que lleva puesta.

**-¿?:** Rápido, vayámonos del pueblo.

**-Ruben:** ¡No! Tenemos que ayudar a los de la entrada, había fuego por ahí.

**-¿?:** Vale, yo te acompaño.

Los dos salimos corriendo hacia la otra parte del pueblo, desde donde salía la columna de humo.

**-¿?:** Será mejor que vayamos a escondidas.

**-Ruben:** Vale, iremos por el camino de detrás del pueblo.

Des de el jardín de mi casa nos dirigimos rumbo norte a un claro entre los arbustos. En ese claro se había construido un caminito que lleva directamente a la casa del alcalde, que está en medio del bosque, y desde la casa del alcalde se puede acceder a la entrada del pueblo por otro camino.

**-¿?:** ¿No crees que habrá alguien en la casa del alcalde?

**-Ruben:** Eso da igual, nosotros pasaremos corriendo para ir a la entrada.

El camino que seguimos corriendo se alarga unos centenares de metros antes de llegar a la casa del alcalde, blanca y de tres plantas, con un portón impresionante en la parte delantera.

**-¿?:** Hacía mucho que no pasaba por aquí…

**-Ruben:** Sí, desde que los marines nos llevaron.

**-¿?:** El alcalde se portó muy bien con nosotros.

**-Ruben:** SI no hubiera sido por él, quizá estaríamos muertos, o peor…

**-¿?:** Ahora no hay tiempo de ponerse sentimental, tenemos que ir rápido.

Pasamos por el lado izquierdo de la casa, y por las ventanas se ve que hay mucha gente dentro, todos vestidos de negro.

**-Ruben:** Parece ser que han entrado en casa del alcalde… tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vean.

Continuamos corriendo por un rato, hasta que al final llegamos al extremo del camino.

**-¿?:** Escondámonos, están quemando las casas…

**-Ruben:** Primero vamos a ver si podemos ayudar a alguien.

Nos escondemos detrás de algunos árboles que hay en la entrada del pueblo para que nadie que lleva esas chaquetas negras nos vea.  
Los de las chaquetas negras, están llevando a los habitantes hacia el puerto, en fila de a uno.

**-**Venga daos prisa y tirad para el barco que no tenemos todo el día. El señor Waby no tiene tiempo que perder, y menos con un pueblucho como el vuestro.

Un chico vestido igual que el que habíamos visto en mi casa está mandando a los habitantes irse a un barco de un tal Waby.

**-Ruben:** ¿Oye quién es ese Waby?

**-¿?:** No lo sé… ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi hermana! Se la están llevando.

Mi amigo no puede resistir ver como se llevan a su hermana a algún barco, sale de detrás de los árboles a toda velocidad y empieza a atacar a los hombres de las chaquetas negras.  
Al principio empieza a deshacerse de algunos, pero son demasiados.

"No puedo ir a ayudarlo, si salgo nos cogerán a todos…"

Yo, sin poder actuar, solo puedo ver como se lo llevan junto a todos los prisioneros, pero cuando llevan un rato caminando mi amigo da un golpe a unos de los chicos y ayuda a escapar a su hermana.

**-¿?:** ¡Corre, no pares de correr!

Ella empieza a correr y se dirige al bosque que lleva a casa del alcalde.

"Bien, al fin podré ayudar a alguien"

Empiezo a seguirla, aunque ella no para de correr.

**-Ruben:** Oye, párate y ven conmigo.

**-¿?:** Mi hermano me ha dicho que no pare.

**-Ruben:** ¿Y des de cuando haces caso a tu hermano, Sara?

**-Sara:** ¿Ruben?

**-Ruben:** Corre ven aquí, nos esconderemos hasta que pase todo esto.

En esta época del año los árboles están llenos de hojas, y aprovechando esto, nos subimos a la copa de un árbol frondoso para que no nos encuentren.

**-Sara:** ¿Crees que estaremos seguros aquí?

**-Ruben:** Es nuestra única oportunidad…

**-Sara:** ¿Crees que nos pasará algo?

**-Ruben:** ¡Shh! Alguien está pasando por aquí debajo.

Sara y yo nos callamos y escuchamos unas voces que pasan por ahí.

**-**Oye, el alcalde de este pueblo al final no se ha resistido más.

**-**Sí, nos hemos salido con la nuestra.

**-**Otra isla más conquistada por el gran Waby, menos mal que no somos enemigos suyos.

**-**Y que lo digas, creo que antes le llamaban el pacificador.

**-**Vaya nombre.

**-**Y ahora ya tiene trabajadores para...

Los dos hombres que estaban por aquí ya se han alejado y no los oímos.

**-Sara:** ¿Para qué nos querrán?

**-Ruben:** No lo sé, pero no parece nada bueno.

**-Sara:** ¿Crees que mi hermano estará bien?

**-Ruben:** Claro, tu hermano es casi tan fuerte como yo, no tendrá problemas.

**-Sara:** Aun así estoy preocupada, mi hermano es demasiado impulsivo, ¿y si le hacen algo por responder mal?

**-Ruben:** En eso tienes razón, él es muy impulsivo, como yo. Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada. Como ya es casi oscuro no creo que zarpen.

**-Sara:** Es verdad, nuestra isla es un poco rara, el faro lleva roto algunos meses.

**-Ruben:** Entonces ya lo iremos a buscar mañana por la mañana.  
Aunque un poco incómodos, para que no nos encuentren, nos ponemos a dormir en las ramas más anchas del árbol, hasta la mañana siguiente…

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Un sueño, mi sueño

**Capítulo 2: UN SUEÑO, MI SUEÑO**

**-Ruben:** ¡Aaaaaagh! Qué sueño que tengo. Sara, ¿estás ahí?

**-Sara:** Estoy aquí abajo, me levanté hace un rato a dar una vuelta.

**-Ruben:** Tienes que ir con más cuidado, te podrían coger.

**-Sara:** Eso es imposible, no hay nadie por aquí.

**-Ruben:** Entonces… -bajo del árbol dando un salto- …es seguro que se han quedado en el puerto a dormir.

**-Sara:** Puede.

**-Ruben:** Bien, ahora iremos a casa del alcalde a ver si nos puede explicar qué ha pasado.

**-Sara:** Vale, vayamos antes de que se marchen los de negro.

Sara y yo vamos por el camino que ayer había cogido con mi amigo hasta llegar a la casa del alcalde. Nos acercamos a la puerta y llamamos dos veces.

**-Ruben:** ¡Alcalde! ¿Estás por aquí?

**-Sara:** ¿Alcalde?

La puerta de la casa se abre muy a poco a poco, invitándonos a entrar a Sara y a mí.

**-Ruben:** dos entramos en la casa. No se ve a nadie.

**-Sara:** ¿Dónde crees que está?

**-Ruben:** No lo sé, quizá se lo han llevado.

¡Pum! La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros y Sara intenta abrirla con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Ruben:** No lo intentes más, esa puerta se abre con llave por dentro y por fuera.

**-Sara:** Vaya, estamos atrapados…

**-Ruben:** Vamos al piso del despacho, quizá esté por ahí.

Pasamos por el salón del piso inferior de la casa y nos vamos a las escaleras. Subimos las doce escaleras que nos llevan al piso del despacho, pero ni en el despacho ni en toda la segunda planta hay nadie.

**-Ruben:** Ahora sólo nos queda buscar en el ático.

**-Sara:** Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí…

**-Ruben:** Tranquila no pasará nada.

Nos volvemos a las escaleras y volvemos a subir otras doce para llegar al tercer piso, el del ático, donde tiene las habitaciones el alcalde. El ático es el piso más pequeño, cuando subes las escaleras te encuentras ya con la habitación del alcalde, y solo hay eso, una cama, una mesita de noche y un armario.

**-Sara:** Sólo puede estar ahí dentro.

Sara se dirige al armario y con un pulso tembloroso, abre la hay nadie.

**-Sara:** Se lo han llevado a él también…

**-Ruben:** Salgamos.

Al ver que no podíamos encontrar nuestras respuestas en esa casa empezamos a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso. Y antes de llegar…

**-Sara:** Oye, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

**-Ruben:** Deberíamos ir al puerto.

**-**¡Alto!

El mismo que había entrado en mi casa ayer está delante de nosotros pero no está solo, le acompañan cinco más que visten chaquetas negras.

**-**No sé cómo habéis escapado, pero ahora debéis acompañarnos al barco de Waby-sama.

**-Ruben:** ¿Quién es ese Waby?

**-**Jajaja. ¿No conoces a tu nuevo amo? Bueno tampoco necesitas conocerlo, ni lo conocerás. Él está ahora en la Grand Line…

**-**¡Calla! Cómo se nota que eres nuevo, no puedes dar información de Waby-sama de esa manera.

**-**Perdón…

**-**¡Atacad!

Dos de los hombres de negro se abalanzan sobre Sara y sobre mí.

**-Ruben:** Sara, sube las escaleras, yo me encargaré de ellos.

Antes de que lleguen, Sara consigue subir unas cuantas escaleras para estar más segura.

**-Ruben:** ¡Vamos!

El primero de los hombres lanza un puñetazo seco a la altura del pecho, demasiado lento, me tiro hacia atrás para esquivarlo y le hago la zancadilla para tirarlo al suelo. Al caer, el primero tumba al segundo y se quedan en el suelo.

**-**¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?! ¡Cómo no hagáis algo bien, Waby-sama nos matará!

Los dos que estaban en el suelo se levantan rápidamente para seguir atacándome. El primero lanza una patada al aire y el segundo también lo hace, pero antes de que puedan alcanzarme salto por encima de ellos. Antes de que se den cuenta de que he llegado al suelo los cojo de los hombros y los tiro al suelo con fuerza.

**-**Panda de inútiles… ahora tendremos que actuar nosotros.

**-Ruben:** Vaya, ¿así que podré vengarme de la puerta de mi casa verdad?

Los cuatro que quedaban vienen corriendo hacia mí, pero…

**-Sara:** ¡¡¡Ruben salta a un lado!!!

Sin saber que pasa salto rápidamente a un lado, y un armario cae por las escaleras y arrolla a los cuatro que no habían tenido tiempo de esquivarlo.

**-Ruben:** ¡Un poco más y me das a mi también!

**-Sara:** Tranquilo, estaba todo controlado.

**-Ruben:** Al menos estamos bien… vámonos rápido al puerto.

Me acerco a una de las ventanas y le doy un golpe con el puño haciéndola pedazos.

**-Ruben:** Escapemos por aquí.

**-Sara:** ¿A ti nadie te ha enseñado a usar las puertas?

Al oír eso miro hacia la puerta principal. La han abierto los hombres de negro.

**-Ruben:** Eh… lo siento, jeje.

**-Sara:** Vale, da igual, vayámonos antes de que se despierten.

Sara y yo salimos corriendo de la casa del alcalde por la puerta principal y nos dirigimos por el caminito a la entrada del pueblo.

**-Ruben:** ¡Rápido, no podemos dejar que zarpen sin nosotros!

**-Sara:** ¡Corro todo lo que puedo!

A los pocos minutos de empezar a correr llegamos a la entrada del pueblo. La visión es espantosa, todas las casas han sido quemadas y han arrancado el cartel de la entrada al pueblo. Sara cae al suelo de rodillas y empieza a llorar.

**-Sara:** Nuestro pueblo… nuestras casas… nuestras vidas… ¡nos lo han quitado todo! – Sara no puede parar de llorar.

**-Ruben:** Sara, ya sé que estás triste, también han destruido mi vida, pero debemos darnos prisa.

**-Sara:** Está bien… ¡vayámonos! – dice Sara limpiándose las lágrimas que le caían por la cara.

Después de ver en que ha quedado nuestro pueblo nos vamos hacia el puerto de la isla, situado a diez km. en dirección al mar, al oeste.

**-Sara:** ¿Y cuando lleguemos qué haremos?

**-Ruben:** Supongo que buscar el barco de los hombres de negro y liberar a todos.

**-Sara:** ¿No crees que es demasiado difícil?

**-Ruben:** Sara, lo lograremos.

Mientras caminamos hacia el puerto, se hace mediodía, y el sol nos toca de lleno con un intenso calor.

**-Sara:** ¿Queda mucho?, me estoy abrasando.

**-Ruben:** Tranquila, hemos pasado ya la mitad del camino hace un rato.

**-Sara:** Es que ya no puedo más… hace mucho calor… y estoy cansada.

**-Ruben:** Está bien, pararemos un rato. Sentémonos en esas rocas de ahí – digo mientras señalo a unas piedras que están debajo unos pinos.

**-Sara:** ¡Qué bien que se está aquí!

**-Ruben:** Descansaremos cinco minutos y retomaremos la marcha.

**-Sara:** Jo, déjame diez minutos…

**-Ruben:** Está bien, pero solo diez minutos.

El tiempo pasa, y nos vamos recuperando del cansancio.

**-Sara:** Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿también se han llevado a tus padres?

**-Ruben:** …verás… es que… mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, y mi padre se fue.

**-Sara:** Lo siento… de veras.

**-Ruben:** Es igual, ya lo tengo superado, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

**-Sara:** ¿Pero no los echas de menos?

**-Ruben:** Un poco, pero la gente del pueblo y tu hermano me habéis ayudado a pasarlo mejor.

**-Sara:** Mi hermano… vámonos ya.

**-Ruben:** Vale – digo al levantarme de la roca en la que estaba sentado.

Sara empieza a correr en dirección al puerto.

**-Ruben:** ¡Para! ¿Tú no estabas cansada?

**-Sara:** Tengo que salvar a mi hermano – me dice alejándose cada vez más deprisa.

**-Ruben:** Ese es el espíritu.

Al recordar a su hermano, Sara ha reaccionado, y ahora nos dirigimos al puerto con ánimos renovados y a toda prisa. Cuando ya ha pasado media hora desde que empezamos a correr logramos vislumbrar el puerto.

**-Sara:** ¡Mira! Está ahí.

**-Ruben:** Sí, ahora tenemos que saber dónde están los demás.

**-Sara:** Eso es fácil, deben de estar todos en el barco ese grande de ahí.

Aunque estamos algo lejos del puerto, podemos ver las embarcaciones que hay: un gran galeón y muchas carabelas.

**-Ruben:** Es verdad, debes estar en el galeón.

**-Sara:** Pues venga vamos.

**-Ruben:** Pero no podremos entrar tan fácilmente.

**-Sara:** Eso da igual ahora, vayamos ya.

Los dos empezamos a correr hacia el puerto todo lo rápido que podemos, pero cuando estamos a punto de llegar pasa algo horrible: el galeón zarpa.

**-Sara:** ¡Oh, no! ¡¡¡Hermano!!! – dice mientras cae de rodillas al suelo.

**-Ruben:** No puede ser, tanto esfuerzo para nada…

Teniendo todas nuestras esperanzas perdidas y desperdigadas por el mar, vemos la luz al final del túnel…

**-¿?:** ¿Se… han ido?

Alguien sale del camarote de una de las carabelas, un chaval con el pelo negro, los ojos marrones y de un metro setenta más o menos.

**-Ruben:** ¿Quién eres? ¿No serás de los de negro?

**-¿?:** No lo sé, no me acuerdo de quien soy…

**-Sara:** ¿Cómo que no sabes quién eres?

**-¿?:** Es que no me acuerdo… recuerdo levantarme en la cubierta de este barco ayer por la tarde… y cuando vi a esos de negro me escondí aquí para que no me cogieran.

El chico, desorientado, baja del barco.

**-Ruben:** Tranquilo… todos lo estamos pasando mal. Dime, ¿escuchaste algo de esos de negro?

**-¿?:** Pues, es que no sé si servirá, pero cuando desembarcaron ayer uno de los de negro decía algo sobre que cuando volvieran del trabajo irían a un sitio… ¿cómo era?... a, sí, se llamaba La Taberna del Oro.

**-Sara:** ¿La Taberna del Oro?

**-Ruben:** La… Taberna del Oro…

**-¿?:** ¿Es importante?

**-Ruben:** Creo recordar algo de ese sitio… en un libro que leía de pequeño hablaba sobre ese sitio, un lugar donde se juntaban los más grandes piratas de estos mares.

**-Sara:** ¿Y dónde está?

**-Ruben:** No me acuerdo…

**-¿?:** ¿Pero dónde estoy ahora?

**-Sara:** ¡¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?!

**-Ruben:** Que no me acuerdo.

**-Sara:** Pues ya puedes estar recordando, no podemos dejar que les hagan daño a los de nuestro pueblo.

**-Ruben:** Pues no me acordaré por más que…

**-¿?:** ¡¡¡ ¿Dónde estoy?!!!

**-Sara: **Ai, perdóname… por su culpa no me he enterado de lo que preguntabas.

**-Ruben: **¿Cómo que por mi culpa?

**-Sara: **Déjalo… - dice haciendo que no con la cabeza – Pues verás, estás en Hajime.

**-¿?: **Eso ya lo sabía. Hay un poste que se ve desde aquí que pone: "Bienvenido a Hajime". Me refería al mar.

**-Ruben: **East Blue.

**-¿?: **El, ¿East Blue?

**-Ruben: **Sí, el East Blue o mar del este, como quieras llamarlo.

**-¿?: **No recuerdo nada del East Blue... no recuerdo nada... !necesito mis recuerdos!

**-Ruben: **¡¡¡Jajajajajaja!!! Tú estate tranquilo, el próximo Rey de los piratas te conseguirá tus recuerdos.

**-¿?:** ¿Piratas, dónde?

**-Ruben: **¡Aquí, delante tuyo! He decidido que salvaré a mi pueblo, me convertiré en el Rey de los piratas y conseguiré el One Piece.

**-Sara: **Por favor, que tontería.

**-Ruben: **No es ninguna tontería, ese ha sido mi sueño desde pequeño.

**-Sara: **Pues vaya sueños más raros.

**-Ruben: **Venga Sara, seguro que tú también tienes un sueño.

**-Sara: **¿Yo? ¡Jajaja! Como si te lo fuera a contar a ti.

**-¿?:** ¡Parad ya! Así no me ayudáis nada, tenemos que preguntar…

Mientras el chaval va hablando, yo subo a la mejor carabela que veo en el puerto, con un mascarón de proa acabado en redondo, dos palos y una cabina bastante grande, al menos para seis personas.

"Este parece un buen barco, y como no hay nadie supongo que no importará que lo coja"

**-Ruben:** Sara, chaval, subid.

**-Sara:** ¿?

**-¿?:** ¿Me estabas escuchando?

**-Ruben:** No. Debemos irnos ya.

**-¿?:** ¡Pero qué cara que tienes!

**-Ruben:** Ya, jeje, anda sube.

Sara y el chaval suben a bordo de la nave.

**-Ruben:** Sara, ¿recuerdas algo de la academia?

**-Sara:** Sí, primero se tenía que levantar el ancla y luego levar las velas.

**-¿?:** Dejádmelo a mí, creo que entiendo de esto.

**-Ruben:** ¿Pero no decías que no te acordabas de nada?

**-¿?:** Y no me acuerdo de nada… pero, es extraño, tengo la sensación de entender el barco.

**-Ruben:** ¡Qué suerte Sara! Hemos encontrado la persona correcta para que sea el timonel de nuestro barco.

**-Sara:** Sí, así no tendré que hacerlo yo, jeje.

**-Ruben:** Oye, no sé tu nombre pero, ¿te unes a mi tripulación?

**-¿?:** Vale.

**-Sara:** ¡¡¡¿Así de fácil?!!!

**-Ruben:** Jajaja, pues ya somos tres.

**-Sara:** ¿Me estás incluyendo a mí, Ruben?

**-Ruben:** Claro, desde el principio somos nakamas Sara.

**-Sara:** ¡¡¡Pero si no me lo has preguntado!!!

**-Ruben:** ¡Jajajaja! Eso da igual, ahora tienes que estar orgullosa de ser parte de la tripulación del próximo Rey de los piratas.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
